


Edit That Out

by twoboys (sopheg)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Dan says fuck, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headache, i guess?, liveshow, nothing unusual, ribena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheg/pseuds/twoboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's got a headache and Phil's got a liveshow</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>trigger warning: tooth-rotting-phluff</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Another cute oneshot of my favourite boys. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edit That Out

It was a regular Sunday evening in the Dan and Phil flat, with pasta bowls draining on the drying rack and leftovers in the fridge. Dan had been banished to his room, at least for now, who began scrolling through countless social media feeds. Phil had taken up his usual position on the couch, back to shelves with a mac book in hand. It was live show time for Phil, well, in four minutes, and he was drafting his tweet.

 

> Hey guys, YOU should come over here NOW, to YouNow! Rt for a complementary

 

Hitting tweet, his feed began to fill with the repetition of his tweeted words over and over. A faint ding sounded from a few rooms over, inching a smile onto Phil's face as he began to distribute top hats to some retweeters.

Connecting to younow fairly efficiently, Phil smiled as name after name popped up in the chat. He was immensely grateful for his fans; every single one cared for and supported him and eachother. He began his liveshow with the usual greeting, and eagerly got stuck into his houseplants update.

It was 8:37 and Dan was thirsty as fuck. Sure, he'd had a ribena or two with dinner, but that was about an hour ago. He now had a horrid headache and his concentration was beginning to waver. He scoured the room for any half-drunken water bottles or long forgotten mugs, but his search was fruitless. He glanced at the time on his phone, deciding it would not be too early too disrupt Phil's liveshow, and made his way to their kitchen.

Dan grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with cold water. He opened the cupboard usually containing aspirin, but found marshmallows instead. He didn't want to disrupt Phil, but after ruffling around in their kitchen for five minutes, tension in his temples escalating with every throb, he had given up on decency.

"Phil," he called, shuffling into the lounge room. Phil's eyes lifted from the screen to take in Dan's bedraggled appearance.

His hobbit hair was curling around his eyebrows, which were knitted together in a grimace. His hand rubbed his temple, and his grey sweatpants and hoodie weren't exactly flattering. However, this was Dan, so naturally Phil found his appearance endearing and adorable.

"Yeah," Phil acknowledged, smiling when Dan met his eyes. He beckoned him over, shuffling to the side and unceremoniously welcoming Dan into the liveshow. The chat filled with new comments, despite Dan grunting in protest about not being fit for a liveshow.

"What's up?" Phil asked, facing the webcam, but Dan was able to pick up the subtle hints of concern Phil was showing.

"Where's the aspirin?" he muttered gently, leaning dangerously close to Phil.

"S-sorry? Why do you need aspirin?" Phil asked gently, inwardly torn between caring for Dan and not blowing their cover they worked so hard to shield.

"Fricken headache," Dan mumbles, snuggling into the crook between Phil's neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, relaxing further and further into Phil.

"Mmm, y'smell nice." He pecked the pale skin there, giggling lightly. "Edit that out," he muttered gently, not seeing his mistake.

Phil's cheeks flush with red as Dan's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. Dan had just outed them in front of fifteen thousand people. The chat blew up incredibly; Phil staring blankly at his laptop screen as comment after comment came in with varying levels of distress.  Sure, 15 thousand people is only a fraction of their fanbase, but he was certain the screen caps were already plastered everywhere on Tumblr. He just smiled, sensing that Dan was fully asleep and snoring heavily onto his shoulder.

He whispered, "Thanks for coming today guys! Gonna have to cut tonight's liveshow short as this one's not going to wake up anytime soon," he punctuated this claim with a gentle poke at Dan's cheek. He continued, "Goodbye Natalie, CoconutSwaggy, Leah, Harriet, Tom, WelcomeToThePham, Yvonne, Lillian, Max and goodnight everyone! See you soon." Waving with the arm not trapped by Dan, he disconnected.

Phil released a contented sigh, realising that they obviously couldn't have kept it quiet forever, and placed the mac on the coffee table. He then wrapped his arm around Dan, tugged a throw over the two of them, and settled into Dan. Everything's going to turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the feels.  
> Inspired by QueerlyCute's fic: Maybe it won't turn out so bad. Read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5833918). Thanks to gaysexismymiddlename for finding this for me!  
> Check me out on tumblr: fortuitousawesome.tumblr.com


End file.
